


How Well Do You Know Your Man? 2.0

by probablysomehow



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I tried fluff, M/M, Neo saves Salle from Tomas, SALLE IS A DANCER, but it's mostly just, im sorry i have a thing for dancers, medyo OOC pa din im sori my pamili, or attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: Wherein Neo gets persuaded to answer a challenge going around in Facebook.(Basically what happened to my first fic but it's Neo answering stuff this time.)





	How Well Do You Know Your Man? 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO BUHAY KOLEHIYO/SEXY SEXY UNIVERSITIES ON FACEBOOK.
> 
> hello again everyone this is basically just neo's perspective on the facebook challenge from my previous fic hehe. i tried to be funny again but it's just not working forgive me

**Neo**

So how well do you know your man?

Salle forced me into this.

1\. He is sitting in front of the TV, what is he watching?

> Whatever is on Star Movies. He ends up on Netflix din naman.

2\. Usually what dressing does he eat on his salad?

> Caesar, it's the only dressing he knows.

3\. Name a food he loves?

> Ham and cheese pizza, Bon Chon chicken, Sisig.

4\. You go out to eat, what does he order to drink?

> Iced tea or Coke, "depending on the mood", he would say.

5\. Favorite type of music?

> Pop/Hip-Hop/RnB! Usually his dance mixes. (Please watch LSDC Street's upcoming competition nga pala! They've reached the finals, I'm proud of Salle!)

6\. What is his nickname for you?

> Babe, Mouse, Sungit. Sometimes it gets upgraded to "Babu" when he makes lambing.

7\. What is something he collects?

> Sorry Sasa, but I'm gonna say it. He collects Happy Meal Toys.

8\. Where is his favorite place to visit?

> Tagaytay maybe? He likes driving us around during free weekends. Either that or my condo.

9\. What is his favorite breakfast?

> French toast and bacon. It's not a regular thing, but I know it's his favorite.

10\. What would he never wear?

> His jacket because I still have it. (No plan on returning it anytime soon, oops.)

11\. What is his favorite sport? 

> To watch: basketball. But his actual favorite sport is dance. (I consider it a sport because his training alone is hard.)

12\. What is something that you do that he wishes you wouldn't?

> When I pay for dates and threaten to drive his car.

13\. What's his favorite animal 

> Eagle. Kidding! Lions.

14\. What could he spend all day doing?

> Dancing and distracting me (I kind of don't mind sometimes.)

Now ... Copy, paste, and fill in the answer.  
Then tag him to grade you

 **Salle**. Ayan na po.

* * *

 

Phil, Mia, and 7 others liked this.

**Salle**  
THE TOYS WERE OUR SECRET

> **Neo**  
>  Well the secret's out now.  
>  **Cess**  
>  Oh my god kuya??? Are you 12 or something???  
>  **Salle**  
>  I trusted you :(  
>  **Neo**  
>  Sorry but it's true! At least people know you're a softie.  
>  **Salle**  
>  But we all know you like me hard ;)  
>  **Cess**  
>  can you PLEASE not do this here

**Tomas**  
HAPPY MEAL SHET IM NEVER LETTING YOU LIVE THIS DOWN

> **Neo**  
>  Cut it out.  
>  **Salle**  
>  yeah! what he said. thanks babu :(  
>  **Tomas**  
>  ano salle? na-complete mo na yung toys this season? HAHAH  
>  **Salle**  
>  sasapakin kita next week promise yan

**Mia**  
Congrats on getting to the finals Salle!! Can't wait for UP to kick your ass!!

> **Salle**  
>  I'd like to see them try haha thanks Mia! nood ka!  
>  **Phil**  
>  hoy! nanalo kami last year!  
>  **Salle**  
>  and I intend to change that  
>  **Mia**  
>  Got my ticket na, see you!

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm sorry i REALLY have a thing for dancers and i wanna write a fic where salle is part of LSDC (La Salle Dance Company) - Street but it's so hard to write about dancing RIP


End file.
